DRABBLE - Beneficios
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del Drabble "Advantage" de "AnimeWolfGirl16"] Tenía que encontrar una manera de utilizar esto para su beneficio, o de lo contrario, podría terminar rompiéndolo. [NO YAOI]


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este Drabble, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _._

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Bueno, desde que tuve tan agradable 'reacción' ante mi primer fanfic aquí, pensé que podría darles a todos otra cosilla para leer mientras sigo pensando más ideas para este fandom. ¡Por favor, disfruten y gracias por todos los hermosos Reviews! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
 ** _[DRABBLE]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Beneficios"_**

 ** _(Advantage)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika se hizo un ovillo en una de las muchas calles de ' _Sanguinem_ ', a pesar de saber que él ya debería estar llegando a casa. Es sólo que le dolía tanto, un tipo diferente de dolor al de las 'donaciones' diarias que tenían que hacer en compensación por la protección de los vampiros.

.

 _ **"** Yuu-chan debe estar siendo presa del pánico ahora mismo, ante el tiempo que he estado desaparecido… **"**_

.

Él no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba; sólo que había tenido que recoger algo antes de regresar a casa. Se suponía que simplemente sería una visita rápida, pero esas horas que se extendían eran una tortura completa. Tocó la piel que había sido mordida, haciendo una mueca cuando la sintió aún sensible. Apartó la mano para ver que la herida seguía sangrando un poco.

.

 _ **"** Espero que se detenga en el momento en que yo vuelva… ya que lo último que necesito son preguntas **"**_

.

Tiró del cuello de su camisa más cerca de la herida, con la esperanza de que podría ayudar a coagular la sangre y detener la hemorragia. Mika recapacitó sobre lo que Ferid le había dicho, no muy seguro de si le creía ahora mismo: _ **«** Puedes tener **todo** lo que quieras si decides **servirme** , joven Mika~ **»**._

 _._

 _ **"** Sí, claro. Hasta ahora me pregunto si el riesgo vale la pena… **"**_

.

Pensó en su familia y en la pequeña vivienda que se había convertido en su hogar. No había mucho en la casa y la vida era dura. A pesar de haber… _'cuidado'_ de ellos, los vampiros no les dieron mucho por lo que sustentarse. Hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba; decidiendo que si tenía tiempo para pensar entonces bien podría caminar a casa también.

.

 _ **"** Yo puedo usar esto… **"**_ Pensó antes de inclinarse contra la pared de un edificio en busca de apoyo, empujándose a sí mismo lentamente en dirección a su hogar. _**"** Si puedo usar esto para ayudar a mi familia, entonces todo valdrá la pena. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, si es tan sólo para ayudarlos… **"**_

.

Pensó en las formas en que podía probar lo que Ferid dijo, él podría empezar pidiendo cosas pequeñas. Más comida y un poco de medicina, y luego trataría con cosas más importantes.

.

 _ **"** Y entonces, sólo tal vez… **"**_ Se atrevió a esperar.

.

Yuuichiro había dicho que eventualmente encontraría una manera de matar a los vampiros, a pesar de lo desesperada que parecía la situación. Pero aquello les dio esperanza a Mikaela y a los otros niños, una por la que el rubio estaba agradecido. Eso hacía que la vida pareciera menos deprimente, si ellos pensaban en una manera en que pudieran salir y vivir juntos.

.

 _ **"** Yo podría ayudar a Yuu-chan a encontrar una manera de matarlos **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que… ¿qué piensan todos? Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto al leerlo, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Por favor, háganme saber lo que pensaron en sus Reviews y hasta la próxima. ¡Que tengan un buen día! **~.~**_


End file.
